


Comfort Zone

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Party, kiss meme, lightly edited, wall kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Wall kiss for AoTeru.





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Hey guys, hope you're having a wonderful and beautiful day < 3
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/fjzPZwZ) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG)

It’s truly amazing, the difference a couple of months can make in a person during a relationship. A few months ago he would never have guessed that they’d go from blushing messes; just because they were holding hands; to shamelessly making out against the bathroom wall of his friend's place. Bobata would kill him if he caught them. Would definitely scold him for corrupting someone like Aone. But Bobata isn’t here right now, and he really likes the ‘corrupted’ Aone.

Moaning into the kiss, Terushima gripped Aone’s hoodie tighter. Yanked him closer and closer until there was no space between them. Aone’s hands slid down his sides achingly slow, drawing out little noises from as well as squirms when Aone’s fingers hit his ticklish areas. He felt Aone smirk against his lips with each sound he drew from him. It made him smirk back, even as his cheeks broke out in a flush that was a mix of soft embarrassment and growing fevered lust.

His jeans were definitely growing tighter. From the hardness pressing against his lower stomach, Aone was just as worked up as he was. But Terushima found himself uncaringly grinding himself against Aone. Rolling his hips slowly, testing how far Aone was willing to go. He wouldn’t push them into anything. He knew he was Aone’s first real relationship and if they said stop he’d do it in a heartbeat.

Instead, Aone shuddered, his hands finally made it to Terushima’s hips. They gave his hips a tight squeeze in reassurance so Terushima rolled his hips up again. He used Aone’s hoodie as leverage due to their height difference making them slightly off from the angle he wanted. But he didn't stop, his body needing every bit of friction he could get.

He swiped his tongue along Aone’s lips and paused, waiting for permission. He felt the heat radiating off of Aone’s face. Knew without opening his eyes that they were blushing so hard their face would be splotchy with pinks and deep reds. He was sure at the long hesitation that he’d hit the line for Aone as their actions always spoke more volumes than their voice. But he was pleasantly surprised when Aone parted his lips as he moved them against his. He flickered his eyes open enough to take in Aone’s expression.

When he saw Aone also looking back at him he gasped into the kiss. Aone captured the sound, muffling it as their eyes fell shut again together. He swiped his tongue out again, ran it along the softness of Aone’s top lip. Aone’s sighed into the kiss, the sound as gentle as Aone’s voice when he actually speaks. Terushima grinned at the sound. Releasing his grip on Aone’s hoodie he slid his hands over the soft material until they rounded over his shoulders and linked behind Aone’s neck.

The new angle his hands caused as they forced Aone’s to tilt his head more provided Terushima with the perfect access to dip his tongue into Aone’s mouth. He curved it along the roof of Aone’s mouth, then down to meet their tongues. Aone tasted like sweet booze and something Terushima knew, but couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was something they’d eaten earlier, he knows that, but there was so much food that he couldn’t remember all the options they'd had.

His hips rolled up and this time Aone moved with him, creating the friction they both needed at this point. Their moans vibrated against each other's lips, drowning the sounds coming from outside the bathroom door. Aone pressed against him harder, blocked him solidly between their chest and the wall behind him. Aone grew bolder in the moment, his hands straying from Terushima’s hips to the hem of his jeans. They hovered just above the curve of his ass until Terushima nodded. Aone cupped his ass through his jeans, pulling Terushima’s lower half against him as his upper half remained pinned to the wall. Terushima whined into the kiss which was quickly growing messier. The room grew hotter and their noises weren’t so quiet anymore.

Aone’s grip on him got tighter in warning before he hauled Terushima off the ground, hands moving to Terushima’s thighs to support his weight. Terushima wrapped his legs around Aone to help take some of his weight off Aone’s arms. They broke away from the kiss with a wet pop. Both gasping for air as they look at each other through lidded eyes. They were about to dive back in when the bathroom door slammed open.

In shock, Aone dropped Terushima. He did manage to hold onto one leg, but the other fell away from Aone’s waist. The sudden tilt threw him off balance and his head smacked against the wall. Wincing he moved an arm from Aone’s neck and rubbed at his aching skull while side-eyeing Bobata.

His friend looked pissed, but also very drunk. He swayed a bit as he stared daggers into Terushima’s very soul, face flushed from alcohol. Aone’s was whispering an apology to him, probably for dropping him and whatever wrath Bobata was about to skewer him with. Terushima gave Aone a soft smile before returning to his friend.

“‘Sup Kazu-kun!”

“Do not,” Bobata swung the half-empty beer bottle in their directions. Terushima watched the liquid swish around as if accentuating Bobata’s point. “Start fuck-fucking in my bathroom. I will banish you,”

Terushima blinked slowly as the words sunk in. Aone helped him settle onto the floor. Aone went to move away but Terushima kept one arm linked around his neck, holding him close and in place. Aone hid his face into Terushima’s neck. He felt the heat against his shoulder and knew Aone had to be completely embarrassed over the whole situation. He made a mental note to make it up to him somehow later, since this whole scene was, mostly, his own fault. He’d dragged Aone in here for a bit of alone time.

The words finally sank into his still aching skull and Terushima released an echoing snort. It quickly turned into a rolling laugh that left his stomach aching.

“Yo-you’re gonna pff-hahaha… B-banish me?” he buried his face into Aone’s hoodie, snorting into the material. He felt Aone shake, heard a soft noise he knew was chuckling. Grinning he looked back over to his friend who was swaying harder now. 

“Shut the-the fuck up,” Bobata slurred, eyes narrowing as he pointed the bottle at him again.

“Nerd!”

“Bastard.”

“Fucker.”

“Thot!” Bobata screamed. Futamata peeked around the corner of the door frame. He looked between them, took in the situation, sipped his beer noisily and exclaimed it wasn’t his problem before promptly leaving. Terushima’s laughing fit began all over again and Bobata rolled his eyes. Or tried to. He got too into it and nearly sent himself falling back onto his ass. Nametsu caught him and told him to get some food before he made himself look more foolish than he already did. Glancing inside she gave him and Aone a cheeky thumbs up before disappearing again.

After several minutes Aone emerged from Terushima’s shoulder. His face was still burning hot and he had splotches everywhere. Terushima cupped his cheeks to get him to meet his eyes. Once he held Aone’s gaze he rubbed the feverish skin with his thumbs.

“Don’t worry, he likes you,” He chuckled when Aone gave him a disbelieving scrunch of his nose. Terushima released his cheek, booped the tip of his nose and tried to reassure him again. “Says you’re a good influence for me,”

Aone flushed a bit brighter but a smile twitched his lips up for a second. Wrapping his arms around Aone Terushima leaned his head into Aone’s chest. He listened to Aone’s racing heartbeat, felt it thump against his ear. Aone ran his fingers through Terushima’s slick with sweat hair, his other hand rubbed his lower back in soothing circles.

“I agree with him,” Terushima whispered after a moment. His eyes closed and he nuzzled deeper into Aone’s chest. Unsure if the other had heard his softly spoken words or not. Someday he’d have the guts to say it a bit louder, say it clearly enough that he knew for sure Aone could hear him.


End file.
